minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jessefan1/MCSM Choices from S1E7
I`ve had troubles in the Portal Hallway. Bats come to me. I`ve upside down portal made me fell. I`ve found some crazy guy named Bob came out of the Portal. i`ve saw Lukas threw an egg on Petra. I`ve got a hold of Petra. I`ve helped Lukas when he had fire on his butt. I`ve told Petra what`s up. I`ve told Petra that we are frustrated. I`ve told Lukas that he`s on fire again. I`ve told Petra that directions would be nice. I`ve told Petra that we will find the way home. I`ve told Petra to be rational. I`ve told Petra that i`ve sorry. I`ve found a cool biome called a Mesa Biome. I`ve told Lukas what is this thing on his hand. I`ve told Petra not to hard on herself. I`ve told them that a road is a civilization. I`ve told Petra what is it. I`ve told Petra that it is a Zombie. I`ve helped Petra out, which i`ve fighted that strong mob. I`ve told Petra that there was nothing wrong with her, it was just a strong Zombie. I`ve told them if we did that. I`ve told them about what is that thing in the Zombie`s heads. I`ve told them that we need to see what they do. I`ve told them that we need to follow them. I`ve told them that we don`t need to our guard down for one second. I`ve told Ivor if that thing seems dangerous. I`ve told them that i`ve don`t know if he`s friendly. I`ve looked the sign, but it saids that the population of Crown Mesa is 1,063 people. I`ve talked to Ivor and Lukas. I`ve looked at the Chickens, but they have red-glowing things on their heads. I`ve talked to the Chickens. I`ve looked at the well, but the water was dry. I`ve talked to Petra. I`ve told Petra if we are cool. I`ve told Petra if she has theories on this place. I`ve talked to him, but he has a red-glowing thing on his head too. I`ve told them that these people need our help. I`ve told Harper Hello. I`ve told Harper about who`s PAMA. I`ve told Harper that we come from a portal. I`ve told Harper about what is going on with these people. I`ve told them that we need to get out of here. I`ve told these townspeople that they are right, this isn`t our home. I`ve told them that we need to meet PAMA. I`ve told Petra that we are ready for it and for PAMA. I`ve told them that if PAMA`s friendly. I`ve told PAMA about who is PAMA. I`ve told PAMA about what happened to the people. I`ve told PAMA that we came from a portal. I`ve told PAMA i`ve want more information. I`ve told PAMA that Our place has Grass and trees instead of Sand and Clay. I`ve told PAMA that we don`t know where the Exit Portal is. I`ve told PAMA that this brain is off limits. I`ve told Ivor that we need to use an unsolveable problem. I`ve told PAMA to trust no one. I`ve told Ivor to follow Harper. I`ve avoided all that trouble during the PAMA scene. I`ve helped Ivor when he fell. I`ve used some Ender Pearls to escape from PAMA. We had to run. I`ve told Harper that the machine`s got our friends. I`ve told Harper if she`s going to be okay. I`ve find a big difference on the painting. I`ve find out that the Cactus wasn`t in the painting. I`ve find an Lever below the trapdoors. I`ve found some water down there. I`ve think that PAMA is not going to give up. I`ve find out that it`s a normal Zombie. I`ve killed the Zombie. I`ve used the Lever to trap the monsters. I`ve think that Petra and Lukas are the priorty. I`ve told Ivor that Harper is going to help us. I`ve told Harper that it was my bad. I`ve told Harper if she knows the Portal Hallway. I`ve told Harper if she can stop PAMA. I`ve told Harper if she can build an another one. I`ve told Harper that PAMA wanted to capture her. I`ve told Harper that we wanted to help our friends. I`ve helped Harper when Ron gived me some water. I`ve told Harper that it is so elaborate. I`ve told Petra that i`ve don`t want to fight her. I`ve avoided all moves during the Second PAMA scene. I`ve unchipped Petra. I`ve grabbed everything before PAMA attacks us. I`ve told Petra to relax. I`ve told Petra and Ivor that Harper created PAMA. I`ve told Petra that we need to give her a break. I`ve found a sign which means PAMA. I`ve found a picture that when Harper and PAMA were so happy. I`ve found a ice block on the item frame. I`ve pushed a button, which i`ve heard Margaret, The Female Robot. I`ve grabbed the Ice block, but it disconnected the redstone part of the Harper`s Headset thing. I`ve talked to Ivor. I`ve found an book called "The Redstone Heart" by Soren. I`ve found that the item frame was empty. I`ve pushed the button, but someone was talking in the Note Block. I`ve put the Redstone Torch in the another person`s item frame. I`ve found some Redstone Dust, TNT, the Bucket and the Sticks in the chest. I`ve talked to Petra. I`ve told Petra that she`s my friend. I`ve found Harper`s bed. I`ve used the Crafting Table to craft some Redstone Torches. I`ve found that Harry`s item frame is empty. I`ve pushed the button, but Harry was talking in the Note Block. I`ve put the Flower in Harry`s item frame. I`ve looked at Harper`s Headset. I`ve told them that we are going to use this to save Harper. I`ve putted on the headset. I`ve told them that i`ve outside. I`ve told Ivor that he`ll have to ask Harper about that. I`ve told Ivor that I`m Harper`s only hope. I`ve told Ivor that the visitors aren`t being encouraged. I`ve looked at the Crafting Table. I`ve looked at the Zombies. I`ve looked if i`ve can mine Clay. I`ve looked at the sand. I`ve mined Sand by using a hand. I`ve crafted Red Sand to mix it so i`ve could build the stairs. I`ve heard PAMA. I`ve told PAMA to let Harper and Lukas go. I`ve avoided these bad moves during the Third PAMA Scene. I`ve think that technology is awesome. I`ve saw Harper in trouble. I`ve told PAMA that i`ve just got started. I`ve told Harper to not worry because i`m ready to rescue her. I`ve would dance. I`ve told Harper to follow me. I`ve told Harper that i`ve won`t let her down. I`ve told them that we are the "Order of the Stone". I`ve told Ivor that PAMA does not tend well with Water. I`ve grabbed the flower, Potion of Swiftness, Potion of Leaping, Sticks, Buttons, Redstone Dust, and TNT. I`ve told Ivor that i`ve needed the Potion of Leaping. I`ve avoided all the monsters during the Fourth PAMA scene. I`ve told them how`s that clearing a path. I`ve told Petra and Ivor to give me buckets. I`ve found the three Redstone Spires. I`ve told PAMA that i`ve have help. I`ve told PAMA that`s for me to know. I`ve avoided all the monsters during the Last PAMA Scene. I`ve shutted down all Three Redstone Spires without getting hurt. I`ve told Harper that she`s free. I`ve told Lukas that I`ve won`t hurt him. I`ve told PAMA that i`ve had an enough friends. I`ve told Lukas to please not die, because he`s to tough for the same computer to take him down. I`ve told Lukas that i`ve glad that he had my back. I`ve told them that i`ve think that it`s safe, and it is a power source. I`ve told them how can i`ve use the Power Source. I`ve told the The people of Crown Mesa that we are the "Order of the Stone". I`ve told them that it was PAMA`s fault. I`ve told them that Harper would help them. I`ve got to light up the Exit Portal. I`ve told Lukas that it is the better place to look for other Portals and other Worlds. I`ve told Harper that she can`t get us home. I`ve placed the Redstone Heart right in the blockplace. This was supposed to be made by Oct 27. But it`s a early access. Other links: Minecraft Story Mode S1E1 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E2 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E3 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E4 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E5 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E6 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E7 (you are currently here) Minecraft Story Mode S1E8 Choices (next) Category:Blog posts